<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a little time; for me and for you by alainey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707116">a little time; for me and for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey'>alainey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Didn’t I tell you not to bother me at work?” Caitlyn asks, frowning as LeBlanc slides herself casually onto Caitlyn’s desk.</p><p>“You may have,” LeBlanc replies flippantly, crossing her legs and leaning in to look at what Caitlyn’s working on. “But you were taking <em>so long</em> that I thought I’d stop by anyway.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caitlyn/Emilia LeBlanc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a little time; for me and for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versix/gifts">Versix</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Didn’t I tell you not to bother me at work?” Caitlyn asks, frowning as LeBlanc slides herself casually onto Caitlyn’s desk.</p><p>“You may have,” LeBlanc replies flippantly, crossing her legs and leaning in to look at what Caitlyn’s working on. "But you were taking so long that I thought I’d stop by anyway.”</p><p>“You have little to no self restraint,” Caitlyn remarks, reading through the rest of the document in front of her before dotting it with her signature. </p><p>“And you,” LeBlanc replies, easily, “haven’t eaten lunch.” </p><p>Caitlyn grunts, lips thinning. “I don’t need to eat lunch if I’m not hungry,” she replies, reaching for a new stack of documents that lies off to her right. The papers are stopped by a set of thin, manicured fingers, and Caitlyn looks up to find LeBlanc looking at her, exasperated.</p><p>“Yes, but I <em>am,</em>” LeBlanc sighs, a small, faux pout upon her lips. She leans in, smiling slightly. “You’ve been working for hours now, I think you deserve a break.”</p><p>“Are you offering to be my break?” Caitlyn asks, one eyebrow raised as she pushes LeBlanc’s fingers off of her paperwork. LeBlanc huffs out a laugh, fingers trailing up Caitlyn’s arm as Caitlyn pulls her documents forward, into the workspace in front of her.</p><p>“I’m offering you a hot date for lunch,” LeBlanc replies, smile widening as Caitlyn glances up at her out of the corner of her eye. LeBlanc lets her hand rest lightly against Caitlyn’s shoulder - soft, warm fingers pressing against cold, bare skin - and Caitlyn shifts into her touch, dark hair spilling over LeBlanc’s wrist. </p><p>“I think I could get one of those whenever I want,” Caitlyn replies coolly, settling back in to read through her next set of documents. “And right now, what I <em>want</em> is to finish my work.”</p><p>LeBlanc sighs, fingers playing with the straps at Caitlyn’s collar. Caitlyn continues reading through her work documents, yet allows LeBlanc to sit with her, leaning comfortably into her touch. LeBlanc watches her work - watches Caitlyn’s lips move mildly as she reads, watches her eyebrow twitch when LeBlanc’s fingers get too close to her neck - and glances up at the clock a moment later. It’s already well past two, and LeBlanc sighs again, shifting herself further into Caitlyn’s space. </p><p>“Tell me,” LeBlanc asks, “is any of the work you’re doing right now even time sensitive?”</p><p>Caitlyn looks away from her document, utterly unimpressed. “You lasted less than five minutes,” she says, by way of answer. “You do know that this is why I don’t like you coming into my office, don’t you?”</p><p>“Obviously,” LeBlanc replies, voice light, “but I’m hungry and it’s well past any sort of decent lunch time. I’d like to go for food at that lovely cafe down the street, and, even if <em>you</em> don’t want a hot date for yourself, I most <em>certainly</em> do.”</p><p>Caitlyn looks up at the clock, mouth thinning into a smile as LeBlanc leans forward - getting even more into Caitlyn’s space - and Caitlyn sets aside her paperwork with a short, breathy laugh.</p><p>“Fine, fine - you win,” she sighs, reaching up and pulling LeBlanc’s grinning face closer to her own. She kisses LeBlanc quietly as LeBlanc smiles into her lips, and pulls away with another exasperated, overblown sigh. “You’re incredibly pushy, you know that?”</p><p>LeBlanc hums happily in agreement, pushing herself off the desk as Caitlyn stands up from her chair. Caitlyn is tall enough to look her in the eyes (or, perhaps, it’s LeBlanc that’s short enough for her to) and Caitlyn shoots her a small smile, kissing her once again. One of LeBlanc’s hands snake up and around the back of Caitlyn’s head - tangling in her hair and trailing against her collar - and Caitlyn pulls back, looking LeBlanc in the eye.</p><p>“Lunch, then?” she asks, teasingly. “I hear there’s a great cafe down the block.” </p><p>“Yes, please,” LeBlanc replies, smiling at Caitlyn with the cheshire cat grin of a woman who’s just gotten exactly what she wants. “I thought you’d never ask.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a gift fic for <a href="https://twitter.com/Checkuuu">Checku</a> over on twitter! It's just a bit of fluff, but I had a ton of fun writing flirty LeBlanc hehe - flirty banter is one of my favorite things to write.</p><p>Thanks for reading, you can find me <a href="https://twitter.com/alainey_lee">@alainey_lee</a> on twitter!</p><p>EDIT 10/11/20: Please also go look at <a href="https://twitter.com/Checkuuu/status/1315380457035444230">this lovely art</a> that Checku did for the fic! It's so incredbly gorgeous!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>